There have been an ever increasing number of publishers through which users may upload content to be published. Examples of publishers through which users may upload content to be published include Amazon and Lightning Source. Users may upload different content to different publishers, different versions of the same content to different publishers, may edit versions of the content that were uploaded to different publishers in different manner, etc. As there may be a relatively large number of content and versions of the content, the task of tracking the various versions of the content as well as which of the versions of the content have been uploaded for publishing is known to become relatively onerous.